The present disclosure relates to an improved system for mounting an optical device to headgear such as a field helmet. Although the mounting systems of the present disclosure can be used with all manner of viewing devices, they are particularly suited for use with a night vision goggle or other device enabling effective viewing under night time or other low light conditions.